Together forever, Right?
by White Dragon Lily
Summary: Amu and Ikuto in love, Amu later get kidnapped, what will Ikuto do, to find his love. LEMON, please don't read if you don't like lemon.
1. Ikuto!

Amu wandered around the city for an hour before finding a hill top with a pretty view. She stared out onto the city, watch the car light move, and the city light shimmer in the darkness. She watch the stars blink in the sky, and the moon shine in the sky like a beckon, softly smiling and fell back into the soft grass, only to find a shadow leaning over her. Jumping to her feet, and then at the shadow figure, they fell to the ground. Amu pulled a knife from her belt and pushed it against its neck. Little ears moved on the head of the person. Ikuto in street cloths, lay under her, gasping Amu pulled the knife away.

"Well, I fell very safe with you." he commented. Amu look away. He managed to wiggle out from under her, and get on top of her, the knife slipped from her hands and landed a few feet from the two of them. Ikuto, pinned Amu to the ground. His had gripped her wrist and keep her arms from moving. He put slight presser on her abdomen with his ass. Amu's eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you doing." she asked.

"Well it only fair." He said. "You had control over me, now I have control over you." He leaned down slowly, and his lips brushed against her, she closed her eyes, his lips moved away, and Amu opened her eyes, and looked into Ikuto's shinning purple ones. "Welcome home." He whispered. His hand moved from Amu's wrist to the ground near her head. He kissed her again, and she gripped his shirt pulling him closer. Removing his jacket, and he let her. He pulled back, just to remove his shirt. As he kissed her, fingers brushed over his chest, slowly moving down to his stomach. Amu's slowly let her finger brush over, his sides. He shivered, and let out a soft moan.

"That tickles." he mumbled against her lips. His hand, went under her shirt, Amu gasped at the coldness, but let him go farther to cup her now developed beasts. He stayed on top of the bra, though, it annoyed Amu, so she pushed him back, and removed her own shirt, and it joined Ikuto's jacket and shirt. Ikuto let out a small grin, and wrapped his arms around Amu, and undid the bra clasp. The silk bra fell into Amu's lap, but was soon thrown to join the rest of the cloths. Ikuto, used his thumb and index finger to play with the nipples on Amu breast. She let out a cry in surprise. Ikuto lowered his head, and began to suck on them.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered. Ikuto softly bit her left nipple. Amu moaned in pleasure. "Ikuto, don't do that." Amu mubled. He pulled his head back, and a small pop sound was created.

"Then what do you want me to do." He asked, teasing her. Amu, sat up, and pushed Ikuto on his back, She undid his pants and pulled them down. His big erection came out. Amu moved her fingers up and down the shaft, causing Ikuto to moan. Amu licked the head, and a shiver ran though Ikuto. She slowly wrapped her mouth around the Ikuto hot member, but just around the head. He moaned and closed his eyes. She licked the tip, and her fingers slowly moved up and down, but she never let her hand wrap around the large shaft. Ikuto moaned louder.

"Amu." He said. "Your- your going to make me c- cum." he moaned, his body tensed ready to cum, but Amu pulled back. He cried in disappointment. "Why'd you stop." He said.

"Not just yet." Amu mumbled. Ikuto sat up.

"Alright, then it's my turn." He said, Amu laid back down. Ikuto moved his head down, and using his fingers played with her clit. She moaned, as waves of pleasure moved through her body. Ikuto, licked her, and she gasped. He licked and sucked at her pussy, and soon moved a finger in. She moaned, as he continued to add another, and then one more. Ikuto moved his finger in and out, and Amu gasped, in the hot sensation that it caused. Amu was about to cum, just as Ikuto pulled away.

"W- what." She said.

"Not yet." He smiled, and moved to plant a kiss on Amu's lips. She could feel his member, hot and hard, against her pussy. She gasped, and tried to move away, But he gripped her shoulders, not allowing her. "It's alright." Ikuto said, moving down her jaw, to her neck, kissing her.

"It's my first time." Amu blushed.

"I promise to be gentle." Ikuto whispered, against her neck. He look at her. "It might hurt, a little." He kissed her again, on the neck. She lightly nodded. Slowly Ikuto moved his hips, and his member entered, Amu. She bit her lip trying not to scream, at the pain, that his large cock gave, she put her arms around him, and pulled him into her. Amu head was buried in between Ikuto's shoulder and neck. He pushed in farther. Amu gripped him tighter, and moaned. He moved farther until his whole shaft was inside. Amu was panting.

"Damn Amu, your so tight." Ikuto mumbled.

"It hurts." Amu panted. She tensed.

"Tell me when the pain goes away." Ikuto mumbled against her neck. Kissing her, his mouth slowly moved down to her breasts and he suck on them again, trying to help Amu with the pain. She moaned, as the pain turned to pleasure. She relaxed slightly and Ikuto moved his hips back, until he was almost out and then moved back in. Amu gasped. He repeated this motion, over and over. Amu cried out.

"Don't go so deep." She mumbled. He listen and didn't go so hard, but moved faster.

"your going to leave bruises on my back, if you hold me so tight." He said. Amu released him, as to not leave marks on Ikuto, she fell and laid on the grass, with Ikuto supporting himself up, by his hands, that were on both sides of her body. He started to move faster. Amu moaned and closed her eyes.

"I want to, see your eyes." Ikuto moaned. She reopened them, and look at his purple orbs. Ikuto moved faster, and faster, deeper and deeper, hitting that sweet spot each time.

"Ikuto." Amu cried. She gripped his wrists. "I'm- I'm go- going to- to c- cu- cum. Ikuto, IKUTO" she screamed his name, This gave pleasure to Ikuto that, she would cry his name, as her body tensed and her back arched, and she came. Ikuto moved faster, as Amu slumped to the ground. "Ikuto, your going to make me cum again." she panted "If you move so fast." She came again, just as Ikuto pulled out as not to cum inside, Amu, and came himself. He laid down on the ground next to Amu, and wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep, in each other arms.


	2. Kiddnapped!

**A/N: if you remember the knife from last chapter, the beginning of this one (Amu's dream) will explain why she has it. =)**

"_Get off of me." Amu cried as a shadowing figure pushes her up against the wall, feeling her up. She cried, tried to push away._

"_You look cute." The man said. "Trying to fight me off, your face is so red. What are you embarrassed about?" The man slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and it fell to the ground. Amu stood in her skirt and her cotton black bra. She screamed and tried to cover herself, but the man pinned her hands over her head. _

"_Please stop." Tear leak out of Amu's eye. The shadows hand moved under he bra, she screamed, hoping someone who hear her, but it was late, and they were in an abandon part of town. Amu like to roller skate here because it had some nice place for tricks. Amu managed to free one hand and claw the man across the face._

_He threw her into a wall, Amu tried to catch herself but the roller blades proved very little friction. The figure approached her._

"_I was going to be gentle, but looks like you like it rough." He growled. Amu tried to see around her, something she could use as a weapon. Amu found a piece of a broken window, picking it up she raised it at the man, cutting him across the chest he stumbled back, giving her that moment to get away. The glass bit into her skin but she held onto it tight as she speed away._

_After turning a comer and getting back to the civilized park of town she ran into a another man, as soon as he noticed she was bleeding and crying the man in uniform wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her. Amu lashed out scream, make several shallow cuts. She dropped the glass, and cried into the man chest, and then her mind shorted and she was sucked into the world of black._

"AMU." Ikuto shook her roughly screaming her name. Amu shrieked and sat up. She look at Ikuto, and worry was plastered on his face. "Amu, you scared me, you were crying and screaming, and you would walk up, I thought… I thought…" He tried to taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself now that he knew Amu was alright, that is was a nightmare.

"I'm fine" She smiled and unconvincing smile.

"What happened." He asked. She caught a glimpse of the time on Ikuto wrist. She almost cried out again. She stood grabbing her cloths.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, I'm really late for something." She quickly got dressed and ran to her house to pick up her skates.

Arriving at the park, stakes on, her friend stood near the fountain and looked slightly upset.

"AMU." Tadase said. "Where have you been I have been waiting for awhile. Come one were going to be late to that skate park competition." He said dragging her towards the competition. They made it just in time for there show, they got on the "Stage" which was a half pipe this time

Doing there trick some really complicated ones and some really easy ones, together, not wavering once. In the end they one first place, Again.

"We win again." Tadase smiled a smile that only a prince would do. Amu was slightly tempted to say prince, but she wonder if it work with out the guardian character around. All the character are on some mini vacation or something., including Ikuto's Yoru.

"Of course." Amu smiled. "It all because of me." He glared at her. "I'm joking." She laughed. "Come on we have to lead the others around the park." We staked around the park with the other players behind us, several come up and congratulated us on our win. We thanked them and went our separate ways.

Amu took her regular path home, which usually had a lot of people, but today it was unusually blank. Amu felt like she was skating in a desert. She shrugged and keep on her way home. She saw a shadow below, of a person, She tried to turn, but it was too late. Something wet and sweet was put over her mouth and nose. It smiled sweet, and Amu started to get light headed, dots filled her vision, the last thing she saw was blond hair.

**A/N: I know this is short, and I'm sorry, but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger, and my mother was rushing me, cuz I got school tomorrow and it like midnight, so there you go, Review… =) oh by the way if I spell the name of Ikuto's guardian character wrong, I'm sorry, but I never really learn how to spell it.**


	3. Together forever, right?

Amu's eyes open, dazed from the sweet smelling substance. Her vision was blurry but as she came to she realized it was cold. She couldn't see, other than the outlines of some objects. Amu was on a cold wet stone floor. Her hands were bound in shackles over head, and she was also in a lot her new clothing was tight skirt and a top that only cover her boobs.

Amu was on the cold floor, she struggled against her bounds but it didn't do much other than hurt her. The lights outside her cell turned on. She lifted her head, and blond hair was surrounded by a halo of light, like an angel, but this person was no angel.

"Utah?" Amu gasped.

Amu promised to meet Ikuto after, what ever she had to do. He wondered the streets from the park to her house. He was hurt, maybe she didn't want to see him because she felt like she was violated by him. Ikuto walk down the street head bent low with his violin on his back. He was going to play a song for her. But she wasn't here to listen to him play.

"Amu" Ikuto mumbled to himself. He saw a jacket in the distance. Walking over to it, he lifted it from a puddle of water. It was the jacket Amu was wearing earlier. There were a few tares in the fabric, as if she tried to struggle weakly. A strand of Amu pink hair, was on the shoulder, and her hair clip, that he gave her, lay not far from the jacket. Long blond hair was tangled in it. "Utah?" he questioned.

A man approached him from behind, tapped his shoulder handed him a folded piece of paper and walk away, without a word. Ikuto watch the man walk away, and slowly open the note without looking down until it was completely unfolded. Utah's handwriting covered the paper.

Ikuto

If you want to see Amu, before I make her mine, better use the one clue on the paper that give you. The longer Amu has to wait the more time I get to play with her, so hurry, Brother.

The place you first saw Amu, look where your music so desires.

Ikuto first saw Amu when he tried to take her eggs, and that construction site. He headed there and stood in the center. Where his music so desires, what does that mean.

"So your finally a wake." Utah gave Amu a wicked grin. " Lets see how long it takes him to figure out, look where his music so desires." Amu thought for a moment.

"The park, we're right under the place were he would always played." Amu gasped.

"Well you know Ikuto's heart better than he does. Well until he finds out for him self, I'm going to play with you." Utah keeled in front of Amu. She let her finger tips brush over the bound girls cheeks.

"Stop, don't touch me." Amu cringed. Utah did answer, lightly slap Amu cheek until it was red. "What are you going to do to me." the pink head girl mumbled.

"Break you." Utah smiled.

Amu was hurt and beaten for several days before Ikuto had final figured out that the construction site was just to throw him off, he ran as fast as he could to the place where he played his violin. Finding a small entrance that lead deep into the ground at the back. He ran down the stairs stumbling couple times and skinning his knee, which now burned, but when he hear a cry echo against the stone walls, he forgot everything, that Utah had done this, that he had skinned knee, all he could think was _Amu. _Ikuto ran faster getting to a cell, inside he could see blond hair, and pink hair peaking out from behind, the blond.

"LET HER GO." Ikuto cried trying to open the door. But little did he know it was to late. Utah had turned and looked at Ikuto, Amu in her arms. Amu had cut and bruises covering her body. But she look for comfort from the blond devil. "Amu?" Ikuto mumbled.

"Ikuto, you should have moved quicker." Utah smiled, she looked down at Amu. "Amu, your going to leave with Ikuto, now." but Amu shook her head.

"No I want to stay with you." Ikuto eyes went wide, as Amu snuggled up to Utah. The blond wrapped her arms tighter around the younger, smaller, pink head girl.

Utah smiled, and said to Amu to make sure Ikuto heard.

"Together forever, right?"

**A/N: I know it short, I'm sorry but I couldn't get into the story, but I didn't really want to make it a dropped story, so I ended, hope you like it. Review! **


End file.
